filmfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
매트릭스 시리즈
매트릭스 시리즈( ) 또는 매트릭스 프랜차이즈( )는 워쇼스키 형제가 만든 트리얼러지(triology, 3부작) 영화이다. 22세기 말 인간이 컴퓨터에 의해 양육되는 세계를 배경으로 하고 있다. 1999년 매트릭스가 첫 개봉된 이래 2003년 5월 15일에 매트릭스 리로디드, 2003년 11월 5일에 매트릭스 레볼루션이 잇달아 개봉되었다. 외전으로 애니매트릭스가 있다. 책 공식 출판물 * The Art of the Matrix by Spencer Lamm (Newmarket Press, 2000) ISBN 1-55704-405-8 * The Matrix Comics by various (Titan Books, 2003) ISBN 1-84023-806-2 * The Matrix Comics Volume 2 by various (Titan Books, 2005) ISBN 1-84576-021-2 * The Matrix Shooting Script by Larry and Andy Wachowski (with introduction by William Gibson) (Newmarket Press, 2002) ISBN 1-55704-490-2 * Enter The Matrix: Official Strategy Guide by Doug Walsh (Brady Games, 2003) ISBN 0-7440-0271-0 * ''The Matrix Online: Prima Official Game Guide (Prima Games, 2005) ISBN 0-7615-4943-9 * The Matrix: Path of Neo Official Strategy Guide (Brady Games, 2005) ISBN 0-7440-0658-9 비공식 출판물 * Jacking In to the Matrix Franchise: Cultural Reception and Interpretation by Matthew Kapell and William G. Doty (Continuum International, 2004) ISBN 0-8264-1587-3 * Taking the Red Pill: Science, Philosophy and Religion in "The Matrix" by Glenn Yeffeth (Summersdale, 2003) ISBN 1-84024-377-5 * Matrix Warrior: Being the One by Jake Horsley (Gollancz, 2003) ISBN 0-575-07527-9 * The "Matrix" and Philosophy: Welcome to the Desert of the Real by William Irwin (Open Court, 2002) ISBN 0-8126-9502-X * More Matrix and Philosophy by William Irwin (Open Court, 2005) ISBN 0-8126-9572-0 * Like a Splinter in Your Mind: The Philosophy Behind the "Matrix" Trilogy by Matt Lawrence (Blackwell, 2004) ISBN 1-4051-2524-1 * The Matrix (British Film Institute, 2004) ISBN 1-84457-045-2 * Matrix Revelations: A Thinking Fan's Guide to the Matrix Trilogy by Steve Couch (Damaris, 2003) ISBN 1-904753-01-9 * Beyond the Matrix: Revolutions and Revelations by Stephen Faller (Chalice Press, 2004) ISBN 0-8272-0235-0 * The "Matrix" Trilogy: Cyberpunk Reloaded by Stacy Gillis (Wallflower Press, 2005) ISBN 1-904764-32-0 * Exegesis of the Matrix by Peter B. Lloyd (Whole-Being Books, 2003) ISBN 1-902987-09-8 * The Gospel Reloaded by Seay Garrett (Pinon Press, 2003) ISBN 1-57683-478-6 * The "Matrix": What Does the Bible Say About... by D. Archer (Scripture Union, 2001) ISBN 1-85999-579-9 * Journey to the Source: Decoding Matrix Trilogy by Pradheep Challiyil (Sakthi Books 2004) ISBN 0-9752586-0-5 * Exploring the Matrix: Visions of the Cyber Present by Karen Haber (St. Martin's Press, 2003) ISBN 0-312-31358-6 * Philosophers Explore The Matrix by Christopher Grau (Oxford University Press, 2005) ISBN 0-19-518107-7 같이 보기 * 사이버펑크 * 미트릭스 바깥 고리 * 공식 사이트 * The Matrix multiple screenplays by Andy & Larry Wachowski * The Matrix Reloaded October 27, 2001 draft screenplay by Andy & Larry Wachowski * The Matrix Revolution October 27, 2000 draft screenplay by Andy & Larry Wachowski * Categorized directory of links at the Open Directory Project * [http://www.integralnaked.org/talk.aspx?id=205 The Many Meanings of The Matrix], Larry Wachowski in a dialogue with Ken Wilber. * The Matrix Narrative Chronology * Essay: Understanding the Matrix Trilogy from a Man-machine Interface Perspective * The Matrix has you... * ‘매트릭스 광’ 현각스님 ‘‥2 리로디드’ 관람기 한겨레, 2003-06-16 분류:미국의 영화 작품 분류:매트릭스 시리즈 분류:삼부작 en:The Matrix (series) fa:مجموعه ماتریکس ka:მატრიცა (ფილმების სერია) sv:Matrix (serie) tr:Matrix serisi zh:黑客帝国系列